In recent years, medical equipments have been highly developed. Following the development of the medical equipments, the medical equipments have been miniaturized. Heart assist devices have also been miniaturized to be implanted into a body of a user. The heart assist device is implanted into the body to be carried by a patient.
An alarm unit is indispensable to a heart assist device carried by a patient. Generally, the alarm unit is configured to acquire biological information of the patient or operation information of the unit itself. When abnormality is detected in the biological information or the operation information, the alarm unit informs an alarm to a patient through a buzzer or a lamp. When the alarm is informed, the patient contacts a doctor or the like. The doctor who has received contact heads for the patient and performs proper treatment.
In Japanese patent publication JP-2004-211579A (document 1), technique related to a medical device with an alarm unit is disclosed. In document 1, a technology is disclosed, whose purpose is to provide a function for judging whether or not a housing of a pump is filled with blood, in a liquid pump device for supplying medical liquid such as blood.